1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing guidance concerning a road condition, such as road configuration (e.g. shape of oncoming road), on a traveling route of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, automotive navigation systems have been available for showing the driver a position of a vehicle on a road map. Such navigation systems enable the driver to confirm the location of the vehicle.
For vehicular drivers, the radius of curves, configuration of intersections and related information concerning configuration of the road is important. Particularly, information concerning the configuration of the road is important for driving in the dark. Such information may be obtained through navigation systems. However, on the other hand, it is impractical and even dangerous to frequently observe the display screen of a navigation system for checking the road condition while driving. Therefore, it is desired to provide information of the road condition appropriately and safely. However, the navigation systems now available, are not satisfactory for safely providing the necessary information, such as road configuration.